An Unexpected Reunion
by Berserker
Summary: T.k and Kari haven't seen each other in four years. What will bring them back together? Takari with some Taiora & Kouyako
1. Default Chapter

An Unexpected Reunion

By Wargreymon01

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.

Chapter I

It's been ten years since the Digidestined last went to the Digital World. All of the Digidestined have gone their separate ways and moved across the world with their different careers. Tai has become an excellent soccer player and is one of the best in the world. Sora has become Tai's wife, the mother of one child and is expecting another in a week or so. When her mother died Sora kept the Flower Shop but had to hire extra help because of her pregnancy. Mimi is a well known designer, best known for her work in America and Eastern Europe. Izzy moved to Tokyo with his pregnant wife Yolei and became a computer programmer for the government. Matt didn't become a musician like he wanted to, but he did become a successful manager of a world renowned band. Ken has settled down with his wife, not wanting the attention he had as a child, just wanting to start a family. Cody started a successful Kendo dojo in his grandfathers memory. Joe became a doctor and went Africa to help his brother Jim. And Davis got a job teaching gym in America. But T.k and Kari never amounted to much and their jobs put them away from each other.

"I'm going to the doctors now. I'll be back in an hour, OK Tai" Sora said as she headed for the door. "All right. Do you want me to come with you?" he said getting. "No. I should be fine by myself." she said giving her husband a kiss.

On her way to the doctors Sora got a sudden pain in here stomach. She pulled the car over hoping it would pass and thought that it was just some of the weird things she was eating. 'Oh please god no. Please let it be the crackers and jelly I had this morning. Please don't let there be anything wrong with my baby.' Sora thought as she reached for her phone.

__

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello. Kamiya resi..."

"Tai it's me. Something's wrong and I don't know what it is"

"Calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm about three blocks from our house. Please hurry I don't want anything to happen"

"I'm on my way" Tai said as he hung up the phone.

Tai ran into his two year old daughters bedroom, grabbed her up in his arms and ran out the front door grabbing his keys on the way. He locked the door and ran as fast as he could to his neighbors house where their sixteen year old son, James, was home. Tai knocked on the door frantically until James answered the door. He unloaded his daughter into his arms "can you watch Jasmine for me? I've gotta get to Sora quickly and I couldn't leave her home alone." "Sure thing Mr. Kamiya"; "Thanks. I'll come back for her later when I've made sure Soars all right. Bye honey" he said as he kissed Jasmine goodbye.

Tai raced down the street towards Sore's car. It was parked at the side of the road. "SORA! Sora are you all right?" He said as he came up to the car. "I'm fine, but I need you to get me to the hospital." she said starting to climb out of the car. Tai helped his wife out of the car and around to the passenger side. Then he nearly jumped over the hood of the car to reach the driver's seat. He jumped in and tore down the street. He was weaving in and out of traffic to get his wife to hospital to make sure that nothing is wrong. He came to an intersection where he knew he had to stop, but he didn't want to. It wasn't until he realized that Sora was screaming at him to slow down, that he realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry honey" said Tai as he slowed down the car. "I just wanna make sure that you're OK." "Well if you had of kept going like that, we would've been going in the back of an ambulance. So take it easy from now on OK." she said smiling at him

When they reached the hospital, Soras doctor was waiting at the door for them to arrive. Tai helped Sora out of the car and into a wheelchair. "I'll be in as soon as I park the car honey. Just take care." said Tai as he climbed back into the car and drove away. When Tai parked the car he grabbed the cell phone and started to dial in T.k's number.

__

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello, Takaishi residence" came the answer

""Hey T.k, it's Tai"

"Oh hey Tai. Whats up?"

"I need you to call Kari and ask her to come down for a few days?"

"Sure Tai. But why?"

"I'll explain later. Can you do it?"

"Sure. Now where'd I put her number?"

"Thanks T.k. Bye" Tai said as he entered the hospital.

"Where is my wife, Mrs. Kamiya?" Tai asked the desk nurse. "Down the corridor to the left, Exam Room two. But please wait outside until the doctor comes out."


	2. The Call

An Unexpected Reunion

By Wargreymon01

Chapter II

"Ah, where was it?" T.k asked himself as he rummaged through some old phone books "AHA. here it is"

__

Ring Ring Ring

Nothing. "She must be at work. Now wheres that number?... Here it is."

__

Ring Ring Ring

"Saban International. How may I help you?"

"Um... Yes can you please connect me to Kari Kamiya please."

"One moment please."

__

Corny Waiting Music

"Hello Kari Kamiya speaking. How can I help you?"

"Ah... Hi Kari it's T.k."

"Oh hi T.k. I haven't heard from you in... How longs it been? almost four years?"

"Yeah, it's been about that. But thats not why I called. Tai called asked if you can come down for a few days. It's weird but he sounded panicked when he called me. Would you know why he'd need you here?"

"No, I don't. But if he was panicked there must be something wro..."

"SORA!!" Shouted T.k interrupting Kari "It must have something to do with Sora and her baby."

"You mean Sora's pregnant again?! *No-one tells me anything anymore* Tell Tai I'll be down ASAP, OK"

"Sure. Bye Kari"

"Bye."

As she hung up the phone T.k heard Kari yell out a name "probably her assistant" he said to himself. "I should go and check on Tai. But first I'll see if he remembered Jasmine." said T.k as he headed for the door.

When T.k pulled up outside Tai and Soras house he saw Jasmine playing in the neighbors yard. He went over to her. "Hello Jasmine." "Unca P.k!!" she said while running up to him and hugging his leg. "What are you doing here?" "Daddy left me here after Mummy called..." "HEY!! Who are you?" James yelled scooping up Jasmine. "Take it easy. I'm a friend of Tai an..." "It's my Unca P.k" interrupted Jasmine. "I'm sorry P.k, but you know how protective Mr. Kamiya is of her. And I don't want to find out what he'll do if she went missing on my watch. By the way, my names James" he said as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you." said T.k shaking James hand "and it's T.k. She either likes calling me P.k or still can't pronounce it."

James put down Jasmine and she ran off after a butterfly she had been watching. "So do you know where Tai is?" "No. All I know is Mrs. Kamiya left, then a few minutes later Mr. Kamiya was banging on my door and asking me to watch Jasmine. But he did say something about Mrs. Kamiya and then ran off." said James as he turned his head looking in the direction that Tai ran in. "Look I'm gunna check down at the hospital to see if they're there and I'll take Jasmine with me so he only has to worry about Sora. If that's OK with you?" "It's all right. You'd be helping me out I have to study for my Medical Entrance Exam." "Really I know someone who had to do that once. He was really nervous but he passed in the top two percent." "Really. Whats his name? Maybe he can help me" "I don't think he could. He's in Africa at the moment helping his brother." "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. What's his name, maybe I've heard of him?" "It's Joe Kido." "Oh, I've heard of him. We studied I studied his thesis as research for the Exam." "It's good to know at least one of my friends excelled at what they did and became famous. Listen it's been nice talking and all, but I really should get going. Jasmine. come on. I'm taking to see your Mum and Dad." And with that he took Jasmine's hand and walked to his car. "Thanks for watching her James." T.k said before climbing in and driving off.

"Mr. Kamiya." the doctor said as he came out. "Yes" "your wife has gone into labour about a week earlier than we thought." "You mean I'm gunna be a father again right now?" Tai said looking down the corridor and sees two familiar faces. "T.k, Jasmine? How did you find me?" asked Tai as he walked up up to them. "Well first I rang Kari at home and she wasn't there. So then I called her at work and how come you didn't tell her Sora was pregnant again?" "It must have slipped my mind, what with the excitement of being a father again and getting onto the olympic team." "Anyway, she said she'd be down as soon as possible. Then I went to your place and..." Then a nurse interrupted T,k mid sentence "Mr. Kamiya, we're taking your wife to the delivery room now. So if you would please follow me." "You mean it's coming now?" "Yeah. Isn't it great. Um could you take care of Jasmine for me?" "Sure. I like the time I spend with Jasmine" "and could you call everyone?" "Yeah. Now go before you miss it." T.K said with a smile. "Not a chance if Jasmines birth is an indication of anything it will take a while and then some." Tai said. Then he kissed Jasmine and went after the nurse. When he reached the delivery room he put on the correct attire and went to Soras side.


	3. The Happiest Times

An Unexpected Reunion

By Wargreymon01

Chapter III

T.k walked Jasmine over to the pay phones and told her to sit down near the phones. He pulled out the phone book and found the number he was after. He then picked up the handset and started dialing.

__

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello."

"Is this the Izumi residence?"

"Yes" answered a groggy voice.

"Is Izzy or Yolei there?"

"Yes. This is Yolei. Who is this?"

"Oh great. This is T.k." he replied cheerfully

"Oh?" she said as her voice perked up "How are you T.k?"

"I'm OK, but thats not why I called. Did you know Sora was pregnant again?"

"Well no... We've sort of had our own to deal with" she said trying not to sound to obvious

"You mean your pregnant? Wow thats great. Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Yep. I'm about five months along. Ya know we weren't trying because we were waiting till we were ready and when I started to get sick I went to the doctors. She asked me a few basic questions and said she wasn't sure until she did some tests. When I went back in for a follow up she said I pregnant. And when I told Izzy he said that he thought it must be time for us to be parents."

"Thats great. Well sounds like your going to be there for a few more months but right now it's Soras turn and I was wondering if you could call Cody, Ken and Davis for me?"

"Yeah sure. I'll call Izzy first to get him home and head down that way. OK"

"Great. I'll try to call Matt and E-mail Joe. Bye. I hope to see you soon."

"Wait what about Kari?"

"I already called her before I came down to the hospital."

"OK. I'll se you later then."

He hung up the phone and asked "are you hungry Jasmine?" "Yea." She replied after jumping off the seat and grabbing T.k's hand. "Unca P.k. Where did Mummy and Daddy go? T.k hesitated when he heard this "Ahhh..."

"Hey T.k" someone shouted. T.k looked around to see who it was. He looked down near the nurses desk and saw a familiar face. "Joe?" T.k said softly as if not believing that Joe was there. "Hey T.k how are things?" Joe said as he came up to them. "There all right. Although Soras gone into labor a little ahead of time. Ah Joe, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa with Jim." "Yeah I was. But someone had to come back and report on how things are going and different methods that we use in different situation and other such things." Then Joe noticed Jasmine hiding behind T.k "And whos this." he said kneeling down to her. "Is she yours and Kari's?" "What?!" T.k said blushing like crazy. "No, Kari and broke up about four years ago. This is Jasmine. She's Tai and Soras first." "Well it's very nice to meet you Jasmine. I'm a friend of your mum and dad. My name is Joe Kido." Joe said extending his hand. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Kido." she said with a curtsey. "Wow she's really polite" Joe said standing up "I guess Tai wasn't part of her up bringing so far." "Thats where your wrong. Tai almost raised her by himself. You see with Sora working in the Flower shop she doesn't get to spend much time with Jasmine. So with Tai's schedule not being so cluttered he helped out more than you'd think was capable of." "But isn't he on the road alot?" "Yeah. But she was born at the end of the season so he got to spend most of the off season with her." "Really? Who would've thought that Tai could teach anyone manners" Joe said trying not laugh.

"So have you called anyone else about this?" "Not yet. I was going to get Jasmine something to eat then try to contact Matt and then I was going E-mail you. But thats useless now because your here." "Yeah thats what it looks like. How about this, I'll call everyone while you get Jasmine something to eat and a cup of coffee for me?" "All right. I'll be back in a few minutes." T.k said as he took Jasmines hand and walked away.

Three hours later Cody was there and Yolei managed to get Izzy home early and came down. Cody, Yolei, Izzy and Joe were catching up on old times and T.k was sitting down with Jasmine sleeping in his arms. He was looking around to see what the time was, as his watch was hidden from his sight. He was looking at the clock near the nurses desk when he saw a familiar figure. 'She got here quick' T.k thought to himself. "Joe" he said softly while nodding towards the desk. Joe looked over that way and a smile came across his face.

"Can you please tell which room Sora Kamiya is in?" she asked the nurse. "Mrs. Kamiya is in... Delivery Room Three. So you'll have to wait over there." she said pointing towards a small group of people. "Thank you." She turned around to find Joe standing right behind her. "AH. I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there." she said as she moved out of the way. "Well its nice to see that you remember me after all we've gone through Kari." "Um do I know you?" "Thats great you save two worlds and you forget the people who you did it with." Joe said sarcastically. "Umm, you can't be Izzy because your to tall. You can't be Tai cause you look nothing like him. Joes in Africa and Matts in America. So?" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Well as you can I'm not in Africa at the moment. Am I?" "Oh I'm sorry Joe. I didn't recognize you. You look so much different since you went to Africa. So who else is here?" Asked Kari. "Why don't you come and see." With that Joe and Kari started towards the group.

"Hello everyone." announced Kari as she to the waiting room. "Kari!!" shouted Yolei. "Shhhh" T.k hushed them and pointed to a sleeping Jasmine. "Sorry T.k. I didn't realize she was asleep." apologized Yolei. "Hi T.k. How are you?" Kari asked with a half smile. "I'm fine. Long time no see, huh?" "Yeah"

~~flashback~~

Four Years Ago.

T.k was laying on his bed thinking about how he was going to pay the bills without a job anymore when mind drifted to images of Kari and her heart melting smiles. He was snapped back to reality by the phone ringing. He got up and walked to the phone.

"Hello Takaishi residence"

"T.k I need to speak to you. Can you meet me in the park in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I need to tell you something OK. Bye."

"Bye honey." He said trying to figure out why she wanted to talk and why she was so serious. When the phone rang again

T.k went to the park and saw Kari sitting on the bench where he first asked her out. She looked deep in thought. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which caught her by surprise. She looked up at him and asked him to sit down. "Whats wrong Kari?" T.k asked seeing no emotion on her face. She usually had some sort of emotion on her face weather it be happy or sad. "Well I've been trying to tell you this for a week but I didn't know how to put it. I got a job offer in Nagoya and I have to leave in two days. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I got it but I wasn't sure what you'd say." "You know that I'd be proud of you no matter what."

T.k looked down at his feet "But I won't be able to go with you." T.k said sadly. Kari looked up in shock and gasped "why not?" "well after you rang I got a call from my dad and he got me a job at the TV station and I accepted. I didn't thinking that you would have this kind of news." He looked back at Kari and tears had started to flow from eyes. the last time he had seen tears like these was when they lost Wizardmon. Kari stood up and said "well I guess thats the end of it." T.k stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, but she just pulled away and ran. T.k began to run after her but thought it would be best just to let her be alone for a while.

The next day T.k went to Karis apartment but she wouldn't answer. He went home and sat down wondering what was wrong. 'Why won't she answer the door? Maybe I should call her.' he thought getting up. 

__

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello Kamiya residence"

"Kari it's m..." T.k was interrupted

"I'm not home at the moment so could you please leave a message after the beep"

__

BEEP

"Kari it's T.k. I know you're there. Please pick up the phone. We have to talk about this. Please pick up. OK I'll leave you just call me before you leave I want to say goodbye to you in person." He hung up the phone and hung his head and started to cry.

Later that night at about 11.30pm the phone rang which stirred T.k from his sleep on the couch.

"Hello" he said groggily

No reply

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Still no reply

"Hello? Kari is that you?"

__

Click. 

"Why would Kari call and not say anything?" T.k asked himself as he walked to his bedroom. As he laid in bed he racked his brain as to why Kari would do that until he was so tired that he just fell asleep.

The next morning T.k was woken by a loud knocking at his door. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and it said 8.15am. 'Why would anyone be here this early?' he asked himself. He dragged himself out of bed and to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to that Tai standing at the door looking a bit peeved. "How come you didn't come to see Kari off? She was in tears because you weren't there!" He said as his face got redder and redder. "Hey don't look at me. I didn't know she was leaving untill two days ago. And I wanted to see her before she left and she knew that." Tai's face went straight when he heard this news. "What do you mean she said she told you over a week ago. But that still doesn't explain your abscence this morning." "Look I wanted to see her before she left and asked her to call me and tell me when she was leaving." Tai looked shocked for a moment and asked "Why wouldn't she call you?" "She did or at least I think she did." T.k replied letting Tai in. "Whadda ya mean 'at least you think you did'?" Tai asked as he sat down at the table. "Well last night I got a call with no reply and when I asked if it was Kari they hung up." "Why wouldn't she want to see you?" He asked with an inquisitive look on his face. "It might have something to do with the fact that after she told me about the job I told her that I got another job. She stood up and said 'well I guess thats the end of it.' and when I tried to comfort her she ran away and I let go to cry. When I tried calling her and going to her apartment yesterday and she wouldn't answer." "Well that explains why she was crying." Tai said getting up from the table. "Um Tai next time you see her can you tell er that I still love her and that I always will?" T.k asked as he walked Tai to the door. "Yeah sure and thanks for explaination. Seeya." Tai said walking out the door "bye." replied T.k as he closed the door.

"So how was he Tai?" Tai was asked as he got into his car. "He was fine but a bit heart broken. And he said that he still loves you and that he always will Kari." came his reply as he started his car. "I know he will, but he'll have to move on like I have to." 

~~end flashback~~

There was an awkward silence between T.k and Kari for a few minutes until Kari asked "So who is this clinging to you? Is she your daughter?" "Why does everyone keep asking me that? No she's not my daughter. Kari this is Jasmine." T.k replied as loudly as he could without waking Jasmine. "Wow she really has grown. How old is she now? She'd almost be two wouldn't she?" Kari asked blushing like mad. "She's closer to three actually. But hey you haven't seen her since she was born so it's understandable." Then out of nowhere Yolei said "So looks like the happy couple are back together again?" "Um we haven't been together for nearly four years now Yolei." T.k replied sheepishly. 

"Do you have anywhere to stay Kari?" asked Cody. "Well I thought I would be able to at Tai's place but I'll have to find another place till tomorrow. Any volunteers?" Kari asked looking around. "Well I can't put you up because I've only got one spare room and Izzy and Yolei have already got that. I'm sorry Kari." Cody said in an apologetic voice. "It's not your fault Cody. Besides they needed a place to stay more than I did, what with the walking house over there." she said pointing at Yolei with a smile. "Hey lets see how you look when you get pregnant." screamed Yolei. Luckily enough she didn't wake up Jasmine. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight and we can come back down here tomorrow and see Tai about his place OK?" T.k said getting up. "Come on I'll take you now if you want and besides I've gotta put Jasmine into a real bed." Izzy walked over to him and whispered "you sly dog, you. First you get her back to your place then you go in for the kill." "It's not like that. I may still love her but I know were just friends now and thats how it will be until I'm told otherwise." T.k replied trying not to say it to loud. "What are you two whispering about over there?" asked a suspicious Yolei. "Nothing honey. Just guy stuff." replied a nervous Izzy. "If you two are done can we go because I've a long day and the trip here didn't help." Said an aggrivated Kari. "Sure thing." T.k said picking up her travel bag.

On the car ride home it was quiet until T.k asked "so how have you been?" "Not to bad I'm in charge of negotiating the prices with the regional TV stations. And how have you been?" "It's funny that you should mention your job because if this didn't happen we would have been talking a lot. So it turns out that we would have been talking either way." Kari looked at him and saw one his playful grins on his face and it made her smile. When they arrived at T.k's apartment Kari got Jasmine out of the car and carried her while T.k carried Karis travel bag. If you didn't know them you would think that they were a happy little family.


	4. The Delivery

An Unexpected Reunion

By Wargreymon01

Chapter IV

"Keep pushing Mrs. Kamiya, the heads starting to crown" said the doctor as Sora was screaming at the top of her lungs and crushing Tais hand. "It's OK hun, it's nearly over. You're doing fine." Tai said as he kissed her forehead. "NO MORE AFTER THIS ONE IS THAT CLEAR!!!" screamed Sora as she felt another contraction coming on. "OK now push. This should be the last one, just hang on a little longer" the doctor said as Sora started to scream as the contraction started. "The shoulders are clear. Just a little more Mrs. Kamiya." "No I'm so tired I ca..." "I know, but just one more push and the baby should be out." said the doctor trying to keep Sora going just a little longer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." screamed Sora as the baby slide out and, after a few seconds of silence, started to scream as it felt the cold for the first time.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced as he held him up to his happy father and tired mother. "Isn't he beautiful Sora?" asked Tai as he saw his wife get some well deserved rest. The nurses went to work quickly. Cutting the umbilical cord, clean him with warm water, weigh and measure him. They wrapped him in a blue blanket and handed him to his proud father. He rose from where he was sitting to allow the nurses to clean up Sora and help to a gurney to take her to her room.

After one of the nurses took his son off him and he took off the hospital clothes he went out to find an entourage of friends. "It's a boy!!" he announced to the nervous group of people. "Wow thats great Tai. So whats it like being a father again?" came the first question from Joe. "Joe!? It's good to see you pal and to answer your question: It's about the same but more nerve wracking. But I'm not as nervous about the results this time around... Ah where are T.k and Jasmine?" asked a relieved yet worried father. Izzy stood up and added "T.k took Jasmine and Kari back to his place." Tai's eyes went wide "Kari's here? She got here real quick." "Yeah. She's staying at T.k's tonight."

Tai walked outside and got out his cell phone and dialed T.k's number.

__

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello you've reached the Takaishi residence. I'm not home at the moment so please leave your name number and message after the beep."

__

BEEP

"Hey T.k it's Tai I was just calling to..."

__

Click

"Hey Tai! We just got to the door when you called. So whats up?"

"It's over and I wanted to talk to Kari"

"Hang on.... Kari it's Tai."

A few seconds later "Hi Tai."

"Hey sis how are you?"

"I'm probably doing better than Sora is. How is she? And how is my niece or nephew?"

"Sora's resting and your _Nephew _is doing fine."

"So I have a nephew... T.k I owe you ten bucks... And how are you holding up after all that?"

"You put money on my son?"

"Yeah so? Look we're putting Jasmine to bed because she was asleep in T.k's arms at the hospital. So we'll be down in the morning to see you and Sora."

"OK. Give Jasmine a kiss for me. And don't do anything that I wouldn't do. Bye."

"When now or five years ago. Huh Tai?"

"I gotta go and check on Sora. Bye."

"Bye bro."

She hung up the phone and walked into the spare room and saw T.k putting Jasmine into bed. He put her down and covered her with a blanket then kissed gently on the forehead the way he used to kiss her. 'Oh why did I give him up? He would have made a good father.' Kari thought as she slipped into the kitchen.

"T.k you want something to drink?" Kari asked as he came out. "Let me get that. After all you are my guest." As she walked out of the kitchen she wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear "I should have never let you go." T.k pulled back and held her at arms length "I never stopped loving you, but it will only end in heart ache when you leave again." He walked into the kitchen and made a coffee for Kari and himself. He gave Kari her coffee and sat down at the dining room table and recommenced reading the reports he was reading when he was interrupted earlier.

"I see you took after your father and became a workaholic." Kari observed while reading over his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry about before but when I saw you with Jasmine, I realized the mistake I made when I left you and thought I could get you back." T.k turned to look at her "you could have me back but I couldn't stand the distance that would be between us. If we did get back together and you left I would be hollow inside without you here. I don't wanna have to go through that again." Kari was taken aback be this. She stood there with her mouth open from the shock for a few seconds before she leant forward and kissed. when he didn't pull back Kari was surprised, but not as surprised when he started to kiss back.

T.k awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs cooking 'Kari must have gotten up early to cook breakfast.' T.k thought as he tried to get up but he had someone asleep on his chest. He look down and saw a brunette. 'Jasmine must have gotten scared last night and climbed into my bed. My bed? what am I doing in my bed?' Then the brunette moved around and he saw her face. It was Kari. "Good Morning love birds" came a familiar voice from the doorway. "MATT?! What are you doing here?" T.k asked waking up Kari. "Why are you screaming T.k?" Kari asked as she saw what T.k was looking at "excuse me Matt but do you have to stare?" "Sorry Kari. I was just shocked to see you here." Matt said as he turned around. "Well don't you think we're shocked to see you here too?" asked T.k as he got out of bed, only to realize that he was naked. He turned around and saw that Kari was naked as well.

"Hey Matt can get out for a minute?" asked T.k as he covered himslef "sure. I've gotta check on breakfast anyway." Matt said as he left. "Good morning Kari. How did you sleep?" T.k asked as he put on a pair of pants. "I slept well after what we did." she replied with a smile. T.k gave her a questionable look. 'What we...' Then '_what they did_' hit him "we didn't did we?" came a nervous question. Kari turned to face him and she didn't look to happy. "What do you mean? Don't have any clue? Because if you don't your an ASS!!" Kari said practically yelling. "Look I was really tired last night and when I'm tired I sometimes forget how I got how I got where I am and what I did." T.k said half hiding behind the shirt he was holding. "You say you were tired yet you went five times in three hours. So how can you say you were tired. Thats no excuse." This time she yelled and Mat heard it. "Way to go T.k. Breakfast is ready." He called. T.k put on his shirt and left the room before he coped another earful. 

"Hey T.k why are you in such a hurry?" Matt asked as set down two plates on the table. "Um... I'm really hungry thats all." he said with a nervous smile. "Yeah you must really be hungry if you wanna eat the food I cooked. I remember the last time I cooked for you. You left most of it on your plate." "But if you remember Kari was there and we disappeared for a few hours." T.k replied with a mischievous grin. "Yeah but that was after an hour of playing with your food. I think you two left because you didn't like my cooking not to do what you were do..." Matt stopped as he noticed Kari coming out. 

"What are you doing here Matt? I thought you were in America" Kari asked as she sat down at the table. "I was on the plane over here to take a holiday, because the band isn't on tour, and I got an E-mail from Joe saying Sora was having another kid. So I sent one back and told him not to say I was coming as a surprise." "Well you certainly did that. When did you get in?" Kari asked between mouthfuls. "A few hours ago. I took a taxi to the park and walked around for a while and wound up her about twenty minutes ago. So I decided to let myself in. The real surprise was to see Kari here, I thought you two broke up four years ago. Then I went into the spare room and saw a young girl in there and thought it must really be good between you." Matt said with a smile. T.k did a spit take "That's Jasmine. She's Tai and Sora's first. She stayed here last night because Tai would have stayed at the hospital with Sora." 

"Unca P.k, Where's mummy and daddy?" asked a still half asleep Jasmine interruping their conversation. "Thier still at the hospital. How about this you have some breakfast and get dressed and we'll go down and see them. would you like that?" T.k asked walking over to the kitchen. "Yay!!" was screamed as she ran after T.k. "Ya know he's really good with kids Kari. I think he'll make a good father one day." Matt said looking at Kari. "I know. I wanna get back with him and he says we can but it's the distance that's stopping him from committing. I don't know what to do." Kari said looking at her plate. "I have a suggestion. Why don't you try to get a transfer here so you can be closer to him and prove that you want this to work." Kari got up and went into the kitchen. She saw T.k holding Jasmine while pouring the milk into her cereal. "You would make a good father you know." "I know I've been told by Tai and Sora when I babysit. When they come home I usually fall asleep with Jasmine asleep in my arms while we're watching a movie or shes asleep in her bed at a time when she's still up when their at home. They told me I have great parenting skills and should consider having one." he said as he finished pouring the milk and walked out with jasmine still in his arms. 

"Whoa here comes dad of the year" Matt said sarcastically. "Shut up Matt. If you're coming down to the hospital you might wanna change out of those clothes." Matt stood up and began to walk out of the room when he asked "Who else is here?" when Kari walked out and said "Mr. and Mrs. Izumi, Cody, Joe and myself." "So Izzy got married huh? I can't wait to see the person who he married." He said as he left the room. Kari turned to T.k and Jasmine "I wanna see his face when he see's it's Yolei." Then they started laughing. "I'm finish" annouced Jasmine. "Hey T.k I never knew breakfast cereal was in fashion." she said as she started to laugh again. T.k looked down at his shirt "you can any thing dirty can't you? Kari can you help her while I go change my shirt?" He asked as he put Jasmine on the ground. "Sure thing. Come on hun." Jasmine went and took her hand "Who are you?" was heard as T.k left the room.

"Excuse me, which room is Sora Kamiya in?" Kari asked the desk nurse. "Mrs. Kamiya is on the second floor, room thirty two. As the elevator doors were closing they heard someone shouting. "Hold the elevator please!!" Matt stuck his arm out and stopped the door from closing. The man reached the elevator and thanked Matt. Kari leaned over to T.k and said "he looks familiar." T.k examined him. He had short managable hair, was average height and he was carrying a box that looked like a present. "Hi my names T.k. Whats yours?" He turned around and noticed Kari then noticed Jasmine holding her and T.k's hands then he looked at T.k and said "I used to know a T.k but that was along time ago. My names Davis." He extended his hand and T.k shook it. "It wouldn't happen to be Davis Motomiya would it?" He looked shocked and said "Yeah. Is your surname Takaishi?" "Yeah. It's good to see you again Davis.Oh you remember my brother Matt" he said pointing at Matt "and Kari?" "How could I forget such an angel." he said as his face went red. "Aw I never new you felt that way about me," Matt said trying not laugh but failed. Kari and T.k also started to laugh. "Thats not what I meant and you know it." "You know I was kidding Davis." Matt managed to get out as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

They all exited the elevator and went down the hall to Soras room. "I'll wait out here until you mention that you couldn't reach me and I'll call you on your phone and then I'll ask to talk to Sora and when you give it to her I'll come in and surprise her. But you'd better tell Tai about it so he won't spoil it, OK?" They all nodded and entered the room. Sora was sitting up and talking to Tai who was nursing the baby "hello everyone... Oh Davis how are you?" "I'm fine but I should be asking you that question. Especially after what you've been through." Davis said handing her the box he had. "Oh wow! Look Tai it's your old goggles." she said as she showed Tai the box. "Well I thought he might want a piece of his fathers past." "Hey T.k have you gotten onto Matt yet?" "No not yet. I haven't been able to find where he is." T.k said walking over to Tai. He leaned over and whispered " He's just outside. We want to surprise Sora." When he heard that his eyes went wide. "Kari do wanna hold him for a while? I wanna go and get something for breakfast." He said as he stood up. "Sure. I'd love to hold my nephew. Um whats his name?" Sora and Tai looked at each other blankly. "Ahh..." Then T.k's phone interrupted their thoughts

__

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Hey man it's me"

"Oh hi Matt. I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah, I know just put Sora on."

"I'm at the hospital. Do you want to talk to Sora?... OK here she is."

Hands the phone to Sora.

"Hello Matt."

No answer.

"Hello. Matt are you there?"

"I'm not there because I'm here." said Matt as he entered the room. Sora dropped the phone "Matt!!" she screamed waking up the baby, who started to cry. Kari tried her best to calm him down but to no avail. Sora held out her arms and Kari placed him in her arms and she started to settle him down. Meanwhile Matt and Tai are shaking hands and catching up.

"So meet anyone interesting while on tour?" was Tais first question. "Well we have been opening for Limp Bizkit and we got to meet them. And we also got to meet Killing Heidi and Vitamin C at some of the after parties. And what you been up to except the obvious?" Matt said mudging Tai with his elbow. "Umm aren't you here to see me?" Sora asked as she handed her still crying child to T.k, who quietened him down almost immediately. "Sorry Sora you sort of had your hands full." "Well I don't now so come and give me a hug." Matt obliged and gave her a hug. "So what's the name of the little one?" Sora looked to Tai and frowned "with all the commotion we didn't think of a name for him." Tai looked around "What about..."

I'm gunna leave it there. I want to hear some names from you readers and then I pick the one I like.


End file.
